


Meetings With Daddy

by fictionaldowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionaldowney/pseuds/fictionaldowney
Summary: Tony Stark holds secret, bedtime meetings with his unborn daughter, Morgan.  This is a one-shot.





	Meetings With Daddy

Tony slid beneath the covers, as he now did every night once Pepper fell asleep. “Hey there, Princess,” he whispered, his face as close to Pepper’s belly as he could get without disturbing her. “How’s everything in that studio apartment tonight? Ready to stretch out those legs and see what’s going on out here?”

He stole these moments, not because he didn’t want to share them with Pepper, but because he wanted to make sure his daughter knew, before she ever entered into the world, that he was going to be there for her. He meant it this time - he put his suits away and moved to the sidelines, letting other members of The Avengers step up and make their own place. He still consulted when needed, he would always be there for advice, but his time to suit up and fight was long over - especially now.

They learned the sex of the baby a month ago and Tony was absolutely giddy. Morgan was still very much what Tony wished to name her and Pepper agreed, still astounded at Tony’s recollection of her relatives. The years they spent together really did matter…and Tony really did hear all she had to say; he just wished he understood his feelings sooner. 

While Pepper spent time designing the nursery, Tony came up with a high tech baby monitor, as well as a few other surprises. His tinkering hadn’t ceased, it just changed course.

“Daddy built you a friend today, honey. If I or Mommy can’t get to you quick enough, she’ll rock you and play you a little ditty…but, I promise, I will always get to you.” He caressed Pepper’s stomach and she let out a soft sigh, still asleep. He felt his daughter make a tiny kick. “There she is,” he beamed. “Not too hard, though, Mommy has a big meeting in the morning.” He lowered his voice even more as he added, “I’ll make sure she’s at a lot less of those soon, she needs to rest a bit before you get here. If you’re anything like me, you’re gonna give us both a run for our money, aren’t you?” He smiled that smile that graced hundreds of magazine covers and new articles, but there was something very different about it now: it was genuine.

“Every day, sweetheart, I will make sure to tell you I love you. The day I don’t…well, you hit your old man, if that happens. You’re gonna get sick of hearing how loved you are, so you’d better just get used to the idea.” He got a little overexcited for a moment. “Oh!” He jolted. “Oh no, shh, shh…damn, oops, don’t say that, honey, okay? Daddy doesn’t need that to be your first word, Mommy wouldn’t be too happy. Anyway, I was thinking, on nights like these, when I can’t sleep, and maybe you can’t either…we’ll have a little club, hm? One that’s just me and you. Mommy won’t have to know if we sneak a little extra ice cream after lights out, it’ll be our secret.” Tony felt sleep tugging at him now and he yawned. “I wonder what your favorite flavor will be…wonder if 'Stark Raving Hazel Nuts' will last…” He chuckled to himself. “G’night, my little love. We’ll talk again tomorrow.” As carefully as he could, he emerged from the covers and checked on Pepper. “I love you both so much,” he whispered, kissing her cheek.

As Tony’s eyes closed, Pepper’s opened, a smile appearing on her face. She caressed her stomach as Tony’s breathing changed, signaling that he was asleep. “We love you too.”


End file.
